spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween
"Halloween" is an episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Story It is Seth and Caleb's first Halloween in Bikini Bottom and a Halloween party is being held at the Krusty Krab. Transcript * (episode begins with Seth waking up to check the calendar) * Seth: *yawn* Let's see, what day is it? * (Seth pulls a day off his calendar, which reveals October 31st) * Seth: Could it be? Caleb, wake up, wake up! * (Caleb reluctantly gets out of bed) * Seth: Today is Halloween! * Caleb: HALLOWEEN! I LOVE HALLOWEEN! * (The two dance in joy) * Seth: WE GET TO EAT CANDY! * Caleb: WE GET TO HAVE COSTUMES! * Seth and Caleb: IT'S HALLOWEEN! * Seth: Let's tell SpongeBob about the news! * (Seth and Caleb run across the street to SpongeBob's house) * Seth: SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: Yes? * Seth: It's HALLOWEEN! * SpongeBob: *gulps* Oh no...Halloween scares me! * Seth: Halloween? That isn't scary at all! * (A fish in a ghost costume walks by) * Fish: Yo, spacemen! Nice costume! * Seth: A GHOST! AAAAH! (jumps in fear into SpongeBob's arms) * Caleb: I thought you said it was tt scary. * Seth: IT WASN'T! IT WAS THE JUMPSCARE! IT WAS UNEXPECTED! * (Caleb grins) * Seth: ...anyway, what do you plan to do today, SpongeBob? * SpongeBob: Well, there is a Halloween party at the Krusty Krab- * Seth and Caleb: I'LL BE THERE! * (Seth and Caleb stare at each other) * Seth and Caleb: JINX! * Seth and Caleb: WHO WON? * Seth and Caleb: JINX! * (Bubble Transition to the Halloween party) * Seth: Whoa, everyone's all dressed up here! * SpongeBob: AAAH! MONSTERS! * Seth: Chill out, they're just costumes. * SpongeBob: Yeah...just costumes...just costumes... * (Caleb sees an apple bobbing tub) * Caleb: APPLES! IN A POOL! * (Caleb cannonballs into the tub, causing all the apples to fly) * Caleb: WHEE! * (All the apples fall in Caleb's mouth) * Mr. Krabs: I PAID FOR THOSE APPLES! A DOLLAR 95! A DOLLAR 95! * Caleb: *burp* And I ate them. * (We cut back to SpongeBob and Seth) * Seth: So, what do we do here? * SpongeBob: Oh, the costume contest is about to start. *gulps* * Seth: MY COSTUME! I NEED ONE! * (Seth quickly runs back to his house) * Seth: What can we use, what can we use? * (Seth spots a penny) * Seth: AHA! I'LL BE A PENNY! * (Seth stretches out the penny so that its so big he can fit in it, and then drills a hole) * Seth: GREAT! NOW TO GET BACK IN TIME! * (Seth runs back to the Krusty Krab) * Seth: *gasp* Did it start yet? * Mr. Krabs: And now, the annual Krusty Krab Halloween costume contest! * (applause) * Mr. Krabs: Who do we have here, ooh let's here it for the basketball player! * (applause) * Mr. Krabs: Next up, we have the lifeguard! * (applause) * Mr. Krabs: And last we have...it's...it's... * Seth: It's a penny. * Mr. Krabs: *sniff* It's beautiful! In all my years I have never seen such an amazing costume! MR. uh, what's you're name again? * Seth: I'm Seth, sir. * Mr. Krabs: THIS LAD, HAS WON COSTUME CONTEST FOR SUCH A BEAUTIFUL AND INSPIRATIONAL COSTUME! * Audience: BOO! I'VE SEEN BETTER ON A SNAIL! * Gary (with a ghost sheet costume): Meow. * Seth: I won! * Mr. Krabs: THAT COSTUME BELONGS IN A MUSEUM! * Seth: You're too kind. I should go now! * Mr. Krabs: IT'S OF THE FINEST ART EVER! SUCH EXPRESSION! AND BEAUTY! * Seth: *sigh* Category:Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:2015